ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Steam Cleaner
Has additional effect: TP Drain on melee attacks *He is able to Double-Attack *Soloable by RDM75/NIN37 using Bind and Gravity *Shell is highly recommended :Bind/grav is not neccessary to solo him. the time he stops to cast is more then enough to get some distance between you and it. also, theres no way he can be casting on you, without it being in the log, unless it starts casting while you are 30+' away, which is too far for it to start casting. -- 01:44, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Maybe my log setup is messed up or something, but using Bind and Gravity is recommended since he hits fast without enfeeblings like Slow and Paralyze. Also his Double-Attack and sudden casts might kill you if you have to put shadows up all the time. I only say this because theres no reason to correct "Bind/grav" not neccessary. Alot of NMs can be soloed without bind and gravity, this is just recommendations which help you kill this NM faster and easyer. Testimonials *Soloable by a 75 RDM/NIN using DoTs along with Bind and Gravity. Elemental magic does minimal damage; not advised. *Killable by 75Thf/Nin, 75Blu/Nin, and 75Rdm/Whm with little difficulty.--Sham 19:44, 24 October 2008 (UTC) *Duoable by 75RDM/37NIN(With tanking and Magic Defense Bonus equipment) and a 75SMN/37WHM. *Duoable by 75NIN/37DRK, 75RDM/37WHM. *Soloable by 85BST/NIN, video is up on my Youtube (sakuraryong) --Sakuraryong 20:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC) *Solo as a 90RDM/45DNC. I buffed up with Composure + Haste, Phalanx, Stoneskin, Refresh II, and Regen II. I did not build any TP or finishing moves before the fight. I took the Detector down to about 10%, and the first summon was Steam Cleaner. Steam Cleaner had decent accuracy, hitting me with above buffs plus -37% PDT (Shamshir +2, Genbu's Shield) for around 50-120 a pop. Its TP drain effect does seem to drain all TP currently stored, and I would estimate it processes about 1/25~35 hits. This is not too big of a problem, though. Used Curing Waltz III and Box Step to build Finishing Moves whenever TP was available; I saved Violent Flourish for any nasty elemental magic, and debuffed with Slow II, Paralyze II, Addle, Bio II and Poison II. I got a link about 10% into the fight (another detector and an additional Caretaker). I could easily afford to keep them both slept and had no trouble with Steam Cleaner as a result. My gear includes a native 3MP/tick Refresh and 2HP/tick Regen; in addition to Refresh II/Regen II, I was only once in any real danger. I got down into the red after a double attack followed by Mysterious Light, but a couple of quick Cure IV brought me back up. Obviously this fight would be even easier without the two links, but I still had barely any trouble. I would estimate I got as low at 45% MP, but most of the time I was sitting around 75%. Good luck! --Bapidai 07:01, January 25, 2011 (UTC) *Main page needs edited, it is NOT 100% drop. Been soloing this thing as THF99/DNC49. And today, 15 May 13, I got just a crap libation abjuration. And since the Print screen function is convenientally not working, I can't post picture to show it. Krosslee ~Cerberus *** Update to my original edit. I ended up taking picture with my smartphone and emailing it to myself, here it is: *In response to Krosslee: The drop is 100%. If you already have one, or if everyone in your party has one, it won't drop. Odaru *Ah ok, that makes sense, thanks. User:Krosslee Aggro Steam Cleaner aggro's something other than magic, my ls zoned it as I zoned in, I saw it stop, and start to walk back, I moved towards it and it 2 shot me :p. --Taruzard 02:19, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Silly info "Sometimes unclaims randomly only to cast something on you when you get near it to reclaim." Thats just it unclaiming, it can still be aggro'd to you even if it unclaims, and in this case, it unclaims while spellcasting... --Taruzard 22:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC)